Merry Madagascar/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} General *This special was originally going to be called "Bad Santa". *Many fans wondered how Private got Cross-Eyed, but then was cured when he fell in love with the female reindeer. Throughout the movie his eyes were normal. *Sacha Baron Cohen did not reprise his role as King Julien in this special, unlike everyone else. Instead, Danny Jacobs, who voices Julien in the series took over. *Since Sacha Baron Cohen was replaced by Danny Jacobs, they sound alike, just like Eddie Murphy when he was replaced by Mark Moseley when they Mushu in Mulan II. *When the penguins first douse themselves in the magical dust that allows them to fly, Skipper tells them to "tighten their harnesses and think happy thoughts." The latter part being a reference to Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. *Marty's hoof somehow manages to pick up a cookie, despite there being no logical explanation for it doing so. *Santa and the Reindeer make an appearance in The All Nighter Before Christmas. *Stevie the Gecko makes a brief cameo eating a candy cane. *The plane that Julien stashed all the presents in was the Lockheed Model 10 Electra, the same model that Amelia Earhart disappeared in during an attempt to make a circumnavigational flight of the globe in 1937. Since Julien also called the skeleton pilot Amelia, it is most likely that it is implied that she crashed landed in Madagascar and died there in the plane. Thus, it is relevant that Julien presents Amelia with a toy plane. The only evidence to disprove this is the fact that the words Tour de Madagascar (meaning Tour of Madagascar in French) are painted on the side of the plane, since there is no evidence that the phrase was on the plane, and Earhart was an American. Also pointing twards this disproving evidence: there were only two people in Earhart's plane at the time of the crash, Fred Noonan and herself, but there are more skeletons, and the seats were removed pre flight to make room for extra fuel tanks. *Abby, the little girl the four friends accidentally bring joy to, is Willow Smith's second role in any "Madagascar" production, the first being her mother's character as a child in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *It can, in fact, be assumed that when Gloria hugs Abby back, it's like their voice actresses hugging each other due to both being mother and daughter. *This is the second Madagascar Christmas special. The first is A Christmas Caper. *Mort may have gotten amnesia at the end of the special as well. *The cold war is obvoiusly a call to the Cold War between the U.S and Russia. Speaking of wars, the scene with the coal attack was probably inspired by WW1 movies such as war horse. Interestingly war horse was released later. *First Christmas special to have a parody of Romeo and Juliet; with Private spoofing Romeo, Cupid spoofing Juliet, the Penguins of the South Pole spoofing the Montagues and the Reindeer of the North Pole spoofing the Capulets. ---- Release Dates *USA -- 17 November 2009 *Sweden -- 4 December 2009 *Belgium -- 24 December 2009 *Brazil -- 24 December 2009 *Netherlands -- 24 December 2009 *Slovakia -- 24 December 2009 *Hungary -- 25 December 2009 *Poland -- 24 December 2010 ---- Also Known As (AKA) *Joyeux Noël Madagascar -- France *MadagaszKarácsony -- Hungary *Madagwiazdka -- Poland *Merry Madagascar -- Greece ---- Awards ---- ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia